


【礼尊】Love Again

by Ladybugszippers



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 01:36:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20986655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladybugszippers/pseuds/Ladybugszippers
Summary: *搞丧偶人父*周防尊结过婚，丧偶，和安娜有血缘关系设定





	【礼尊】Love Again

宗像整理了一下衣角按下了门铃，清脆悦耳的声音响了一会儿之后就听到小皮靴踩在木质地板上的声音。  
门开了，宗像露出温和的笑容：“早上好，安娜。”  
站在门口踮起脚打开门的少女也向他打着招呼：“早上好，礼司。”  
“可以让我进去吗？你爸爸呢？”  
安娜侧身让宗像进来：“尊还在睡觉。”  
宗像看了眼卧室的方向熟门熟路地找到围裙（这还是宗像自己带来的）走进厨房：“还没吃早饭吧？想吃什么？”  
安娜眨着眼看宗像点起炉灶为她准备早餐。  
这是宗像的邻居，宗像刚搬来不久礼节上备了礼物敲门问候，那时开门的是一个红发的男人，一副刚刚睡醒的样子看着宗像就像是在看外星人。  
虽然也有些不愉快的经历，不过宗像还是和他的邻居关系变得好了起来，甚至变得像是一家人一般。这句话并没有什么歧义，宗像时常到访周防家洗衣做饭照顾孩子，可不就像是一家人一样，只是不住在一起而已。  
安娜是单亲家庭，他的父亲周防尊在名叫Homra的酒吧工作，宗像还调侃安娜长得一点都不像她父亲，周防只是安静地点了一支烟说安娜长得像她母亲。  
碍于周防这个人生活习惯随随便便，而女儿安娜又一天天在长大，宗像主动提出为了安娜的健康成长每天都会过来帮忙照顾，比如替早上起不来的周防做早饭之类的。  
然而周防并不乐意，他把安娜揽到怀里：“别想打安娜的主意。”  
宗像都要被他气笑：“真是失礼啊，周防，我看起来像是那种人吗？”  
周防继续散发着不友好的气息：“你会教坏她的。”  
“跟着你才会被教坏吧！每天回家浑身酒气的父亲对女儿的教育影响有多糟糕需要我把数据资料事实摆到你面前吗！”宗像推一推眼镜。“别忘了，安娜上学是我帮的忙。”  
“……”周防闭嘴了。  
安娜转学的过程中学籍出了点问题，一直很难办，学校这边也没办法，酒吧老板草薙出云人脉广找人帮忙处理可是上面却很难批下来，最后宗像简单几句话就给办妥了。  
万恶的有权人，周防尊心里低声咒骂。  
早餐准备好了，宗像礼司满意地把烤箱里外表焦黄散发着香气的面包放在盘中，煎好的荷包蛋摆放好同时压上几片沾着水珠的生菜，淋上一层红色的番茄酱压好面包片切成适宜手拿的形状。  
“安娜，吃早饭了。”  
“嗯，我去叫尊。”少女应了一声“哒哒哒”地跑进周防屋子里冲着床上仅穿着一件黑色的吊带工字背心下半身的被子也只是堪堪遮着下体的红发男人叫了声：“尊，起床了。”  
周防没动，紧闭的眼表示他还在睡梦中，安娜轻轻晃了晃他的胳膊：“尊，吃饭了，礼司做了三明治。”  
“嗯……”没有醒来迹象的人发出轻微的声音。  
叫不起来呢，安娜刚想继续再叫一次，宗像靠着门框幽幽地说了一句：“周防，再不起来我就带着安娜去我家住。”  
周防鎏金色的眼睛猛地睁开略带着些敌意瞪着宗像，后者只是扶正眼镜轻笑一声：“我说笑的。”  
这个方法屡试不爽，经过这么多天的观察，宗像觉得周防尊明显就是个疼爱女儿到了不知道该怎么办才好的蠢爸爸。  
周防起身将睡乱了的头发随意地撩到脑后趿拉着拖鞋走进浴室洗漱。  
而这个时候宗像就会拉着安娜坐到餐厅桌子旁让她吃早餐。  
其实周防尊是不食早餐主义者，晚上的工作严重影响他早上起床的时间，往常都会给安娜一些零花钱让安娜自己在外面买些简易早餐和午饭，自己则是一觉睡到下午。  
宗像是不允许他这么做的，并且有理有据地列出不吃早饭对身体的数条危害，周防听着觉得烦人却也说不过他，尤其宗像一说出这是为了安娜好周防就彻底没辙了。  
湛紫眼眸看了下时间，还早。周防尊默默地带着一身低气压朝宗像礼司甩着脸色坐了下来，而宗像就像是没看见一样拿起纸巾帮忙擦安娜吃到嘴边的碎屑：“安娜，不用着急，今天时间还很充裕。”  
“嗯，我很喜欢礼司做的三明治。”  
“能得到小公主的喜欢我真是太开心了。”  
“礼司的厨艺本来就很好。”  
周防尊看着对方和安娜气氛融洽地仿佛真父女一般忍不住想把白眼翻到天上去。现阶段周防就算想把他赶走也不行了，啧，从他的女儿这里开始下手的混蛋。  
吃过早饭安娜就去上学了，在玄关处送走安娜的宗像礼司回身看见周防坐在那里昏昏欲睡，面前盘子里装着的三明治一口也没吃。  
无奈地叹了口气走过去推了推他：“周防，吃完早饭再回去睡啊。”  
周防猛地惊醒稍微定了定神：“……我没有睡……”  
“我知道，我一会儿就去上班，记得吃完你这份。”宗像对着墙上的穿衣镜整理了一下仪表。  
“哦……”周防的眼皮又开始沉重起来。  
“别总是‘哦’。”宗像看了眼腕表的时间。“我先走了。”  
“嗯……”  
宗像礼司觉得自己真像个老妈子，操心完小的还要操心大的。  
周防强打起精神吃完了宗像做的三明治走回房里整个人倒在床上，昨天晚上喝得有点多，到现在脑子还有些昏沉，虽说周防主要是帮草薙打下手的，偶尔在他忙不过来的时候帮忙调酒——周防跟草薙学过调酒技巧，昨天草薙兴起想增加一些新的鸡尾酒样式，于是让周防来尝口味，一不小心就喝多了。  
凌晨五点下班回家带着浑身酒气，虽说往常也是如此，周防先去洗了个澡直到闻不到味道了才敢进房间。  
安娜一直跟他睡一起，周防这方面比较迟钝并不知道应该注意回避和日渐发育起来的女儿过于亲密接触，仍旧是把安娜当做才十岁的小孩子，而安娜喜欢跟周防睡一起，没有了母亲之后她只有在父亲的臂弯里才会睡得安稳，周防也就这么纵容着她。  
当宗像礼司知道安娜都14岁了仍旧和周防睡一张床的时候强烈要求他们俩分房睡，只是安娜一直拽着周防的手指一副泫然欲泣的样子，周防不忍心只好答应她不分开。  
宗像没有办法，也只能睁一只眼闭一只眼了。  
周防是被闹钟铃声吵醒的，安娜最近喜欢上了重金属摇滚乐给周防的手机设定所有铃声都是摇滚乐，从被子里探出手摸索到桌子上不停闪烁着的手机，期间差点把相框碰下去。  
相片上是周防一家三口，周防尊和他的妻子一起抱着年纪尚小的安娜。安娜的发色随母亲，照片里靠着周防肩膀的纯白色长发的女性面容精致，两人也很恩爱，直到现在周防的无名指上还戴着他们的婚戒。  
那天夜里正在酒吧工作的周防尊接到了自己妻子出车祸被送进医院抢救的电话，当他跑过漫长的走廊赶到抢救室时医生从里面走出来只是默默地朝他摇头。  
失去爱人让他着实受到了不小的打击颓废了段时间，买完醉心情不爽和街上的不良打架挂着彩回家，看到明明困得眼睛都要睁不开还勉强自己在沙发上蜷成一团等着他的女儿时周防尊觉得自己太自私了，伤心的人又不只是他一个，安娜尚且年幼对于死亡没什么概念只知道妈妈再也不会回来，对于爸爸会不会也不再回家这件事感到了恐惧，可是看到周防后只是懂事地伸开双手给他一个拥抱。  
“欢迎回来，尊。”少女的从眼眶里滚落的眼泪有些灼人，周防抱紧安娜，就像是抱紧了将他从颓唐中拯救出来的天使。  
重新把相片摆正周防尊用指腹温柔地抚摸相片里妻子的脸庞，视线扫了眼手机上显示的时间和窗外，冬季天色晚得早，现在街上已经亮起了几处霓虹灯。  
安娜快放学了，该动身去接她了。  
老父亲周防尊工作原因早上醒不了，放学时却每每亲自去接安娜回家，安娜一个女孩子他不放心，如果遇到了坏人怎么办啊，周防尊一想到这种可能性就坚定了接安娜回家的决心，且女儿也很享受和父亲的放学时光。  
慵懒地伸个懒腰起身准备换衣服，手机屏幕上显示宗像礼司的来电，套上件黑色高领羊毛衫周防才划开接听键：“什么事？”  
电话里传出宗像礼司的声音：“周防，我想说我今天下班比较早，我去接安娜好了，刚巧顺路。”  
“不用了。”周防拿起发胶对着镜子快速把头发整理好顺便穿上件卡其色的风衣。“怎么说我也要去Bar Homra上班，我去接。”  
“可是你并不顺路。”  
“不用你管……”周防皱了皱眉直接结束通话，其实他的态度比起最初已经缓和多了，宗像还想说些什么结果耳边传来机械的忙音只好叹了口气。  
周防尊搭计程车到了苇中学校门口等着安娜下课，宗像礼司搭电车来到苇中门口无奈地走到周防尊旁边：“都说了你直接去上班就可以了。”  
“安娜比较重要。”周防尊宠女儿简直宠到天上去了，把安娜宠得也很黏他甚至晚上睡觉都不愿意分开，有时看不到周防还会不安，宗像实在是不知道该怎么评价这对父女了。  
校门口陆陆续续有学生走出来了，安娜和同学有说有笑地走了出来，就在这时一名男生过来和女孩们搭话，周防尊看到有雄性接近自己女儿不禁脸都黑了，手紧握成拳散发着凶神恶煞的气息，站他旁边的宗像礼司简直想举个牌子，上面写着“我不认识旁边这个人”。  
安娜看到周防后露出开心的笑颜和同学道别像只可爱的小兔子一样朝他的方向小跑过来。  
“你不觉得自己保护过度了么……”宗像问他。“那明显只是同学之间的正常交流，再者说，安娜总归会谈恋爱的，她的眼里不会永远只有父亲。”  
“我知道……”他知道，只是有些控制不住，周防尊看着面前可爱少女娇小的脸蛋就总是想着她还小，现在只要好好宠爱她就可以了。  
安娜看到宗像后自觉地站在对方旁边：“尊，我和礼司一起回去就好了。”  
周防尊很诧异，他家小公主怎么会不想和他一起回家呢？  
“尊还要去工作，我和礼司一起回家比较好。”  
宗像礼司欣慰地摸了摸少女的头：“安娜真懂事。”而周防瞪了他一眼：  
“都是你教唆的吧？”  
“天地可鉴，我只是在讲道理怎么能说教唆？周防你也太冤枉我了。”  
“哼。”  
宗像礼司和安娜回家路上问她：“小公主今晚想吃什么？”  
“想吃咖喱。”  
“好，那我们去超市买下食材。”  
“嗯。”安娜点了点头，不经意间瞥到电线杆旁边的废弃纸箱里卧着一只脏兮兮的猫。“礼司，那里有只猫。”  
“真可怜，大概是被人丢掉的吧。”  
少女走过去在宗像出声制止前将小黑猫抱了起来，少女的红色眼瞳与猫的紫色眼瞳对视：“礼司，这只猫好像你。”  
宗像只是轻笑：“安娜，莫非你想养它？”  
“不可以吗？”  
看着对方真挚的眼神拒绝的话还真是说不出口：“好，我们养它。”  
“谢谢你礼司。”少女绽开笑容开心地将黑猫抱在怀里。“啊，刚才礼司的语气好像爸爸。”  
“嗯？我吗？不可能像吧。”宗像以为她指语气像周防尊。  
“嗯……确实，不过尊也经常会有这样的语气。”  
“安娜，超市不可以带宠物进去的。”  
“那我在外面等着礼司。”  
“别乱跑啊。”  
“礼司，我已经十四岁了。”安娜佯装出有点生气的样子，而宗像礼司只是轻笑着进超市里面买食材顺便买了份猫粮。  
回到家后宗像围好围裙进厨房里准备做咖喱，而安娜抱着猫进浴室里给它洗澡，小黑猫虽然怕水却很听话地让少女帮它洗掉毛上沾着的脏东西。宗像礼司在厨房里先煮上米饭，随后利落地拿刀将肉、胡萝卜、马铃薯和洋葱切成丁，炒熟后加入适量水和适量咖喱粉一边搅拌一边煮。  
用汤匙舀起点尝了尝味道还好，关掉炉灶后接下围裙：“安娜，吃晚饭了。”  
“嗯，我知道了。”少女抱着已经洗干净的小黑猫欢快地从房间里跑出来，看到小黑猫被少女当作洋娃娃一样头上夹了数个少女发卡生无可恋的表情无奈地笑了笑。  
“安娜，这只猫取好名字了吗？”宗像将买来的猫粮倒入猫食盆里。  
“我想等尊回来再给它取名字。”  
“好啊。”  
此时此刻的周防尊穿着身酒保服正打呵欠，酒吧老板走过来帮他调整领结：“怎么了？没睡够？”  
“嗯……有一点。”  
“晚上可是很忙的。”草薙出云从叔父手里继承的这家店年月也不短了，身处镇目町繁华地段，外部装潢华丽引人注目，尤其到晚上生意好得不得了，且草薙一直遵守着前代老板的规则：只要是来喝酒的客人都要一视同仁。  
“要我给你调一杯提神吗？”  
“不用了。”周防尊苦笑，说到底自己会宿醉还不是因为喝多了草薙的试作品。“客人来了，我去招待。”  
草薙出云走进吧台里熟练地开始调酒。原本他和周防尊就是高中同学，高中毕业后周防找不到工作，也曾经因为身手不错干过夜总会保镖，只是夜总会鱼龙混杂有恶意找事的人调戏女员工被周防尊揍了一顿，之后被打的人就花钱打官司，最后责任全部推卸到周防身上，当时被调戏的女员工也迫于上级威压不敢说出实情，周防尊倒是无所谓，也就是在这时他遇到了刚刚成为辩护律师并有过几次成功案例的妻子。  
她了解了情况后帮周防成功逆转了形势并且伸张了正义，这之后周防尊无业游民了一段时间也只能投靠在草薙出云这里，草薙就让他干脆在酒吧工作好了，忙的时候他自己可是忙不过来。  
周防尊刚从草薙那里拿到工作服穿上的时候，妻子打听到Bar Homra直接找了过来，看到周防的样子没忍住笑了出来：“很帅气啊，而且意外地很可爱。”  
“啊？”周防挑了挑眉，哪有说男人可爱的？真要说对方的笑容才应该被称作可爱吧，让人忍不住想要多看几眼。  
那年周防尊20岁，他第一次遇到了爱情。  
现在周防尊已经36岁了，毕竟女儿都已经14岁了啊，时间过得还真快啊，只是周防看起来不怎么显老，比起二十多岁那种又热血又冲动的莽撞多了一份成熟与稳重，这间酒吧的女性顾客大多都是因为老板和这位酒保才经常光顾的。  
三十多岁的熟男身上散发出来的雄性魅力有时不免让人觉得可怕。  
周防尊像往常那样等着坐在贵宾席的女客人点单，女客人瞟了眼他精瘦的腰身眼眸间多了丝媚态：“一杯MockingBird ，顺便，不知道这位帅哥一晚多少钱？”  
这些都是很直白的，周防一开始还不知道怎么应对这种情况，不过他的直男式应对总是有奇效：“我已经结婚了。”  
“啊……？可是你不是……？”客人很是诧异。  
“Bar Homra可不是那种店，客人。”周防尊将酒杯端到桌上。“MockingBird 。”  
路过吧台时草薙调侃了句：“尊又被搭讪了啊？今天也很有魅力呢。”  
“闭上你的嘴。”周防瞪了他这个高中时期的学长一眼。  
这还只是女性客人，大多数也不会不依不饶，周防尊也不会往心里去，虽然很疑惑对方是不是看不到自己手上戴的婚戒。偶尔也有男性客人在他路过时拍他的屁股这就让周防就更迷惑了。中年男人的屁股有什么可拍的？三十六岁直男周防尊不理解也不去考虑这个问题。  
男性客人们的性骚扰程度可谓多种多样了，草薙犹记得一位很有钱的客人从板正的西装里掏出张卡放在桌子上指着周防：“你，跟我睡一晚，这张卡随你刷。”  
很典型的霸道总裁套路，可惜周防尊根本不吃这一套，当天晚上周防面无表情但可谓把人往死里揍，救护车呼啸着载那位被打得脸都肿起来的客人飞奔到医院抢救。周防尊也没有下死手，都是因为对方承受能力太弱了。  
事后草薙问他为什么突然揍人，周防只是回答：“他的语气让我很不爽。”  
凌晨五点下班后的周防尊打开自家门进浴室洗掉身上沾染的酒气后摸索到床上，睡梦中的安娜往父亲的方向蹭了蹭，周防温柔地伸出只手揽着女儿入睡。  
宗像礼司再次来到邻居家做完早饭准备叫周防尊起床看到的就是这副景象，稍显凌乱的床铺上周防睡得很沉，而昨天安娜捡回来的小黑猫正踩着周防的胸舔他的嘴唇。  
“周防，醒醒。”这只猫真像是成精了一样，宗像上手掐着小黑猫后颈把它从周防身上提起来。  
“嗯……嗯……”没睡多久又被人叫醒的滋味很难受，周防只是蹙紧眉翻个身继续睡觉。  
小黑猫一直蹬腿挣扎着导致宗像一时脱了手，于是猫就灵活地跳到周防颈间的空隙处蜷成一团，虽然看起来是很治愈很养眼，但是早饭怎么办啊？  
“礼司，让尊睡吧。”安娜不忍心打扰一人一猫的睡眠，同时拿出手机拍下照片。  
“好吧。”既然安娜都这么说了。  
周防尊是被长有细小倒刺的猫舌头舔醒的，睁开眼的一瞬间看到紫罗兰色的眼瞳还以为是宗像礼司，仔细看清楚是只猫后反倒很疑惑：“家里什么时候跑进来一只猫？”  
“尊，这是我在路上捡来的。”安娜守在床边一脸期待地看着周防尊。“帮它取个名字吧。”  
扫了眼手机上的日期，今天周六，难怪安娜没有去上学。取名字这种事周防一点都不擅长，安娜的名字还是妻子取的，但是女儿又很期待，周防尊无奈地抓了抓头发说出一个：“猫……咖啡。”  
“感觉怪怪的。”安娜不是很满意。  
“还真是有趣的名字啊。”宗像靠在门框上轻笑，而被取了名字的小黑猫似乎一点也不喜欢这个名字伸出爪子抓挠着周防的手指表示抗议。  
“你不加班吗？”周防瞥了眼宗像礼司。  
“今天不需要。”  
“哼。”结果只有他自己晚上要去上班。起床打个呵欠走进盥洗室洗漱，宗像从冰箱里拿出用保鲜膜包好的三明治拿去再加热一下。  
“早饭热好了。”宗像看他洗漱完帮他把热牛奶倒好。  
“你怎么这么自觉……”周防尊撇了撇嘴，然而吃人嘴短，周防后面的话也就随着咬下一口三明治的时候都咽进去了。  
“我也觉得我很辛苦，既要照顾小的还要照顾大的，就像是你家的专职保姆一样。”宗像朝他伸出手。  
周防不解其意：“什么意思？”  
“我的报酬啊，我帮你做了几天早饭几天晚饭，同时又为安娜准备了几天便当，请你好好算一算。”  
“你不是自愿的么……”  
“我的确是为了安娜着想自愿照顾她，可是我没说照顾你啊。”宗像礼司叹息一声。“这样简直就像我们是一家人一样……”刚说完宗像觉得这句话有些欠妥急忙补充。“咳，所以我只想照顾安娜。”  
“你想得美。”周防瞪了他一眼。“安娜可是我女儿！”  
“那就请你尽到作为父亲的职责！”  
“我该怎么做不需要你来教！”周防一时有些激动站了起来，安娜见状连忙在中间劝他们：“尊，礼司，不要吵架……”  
宗像柔声抚摸着安娜的头：“没事的，我们这只是在争论不算吵架。”  
周防直接伸手把安娜揽到怀里：“安娜，我们回房间。”  
“唉？可是……礼司？”  
宗像叹了口气堆起笑容朝少女挥了挥手：“安娜，我们明天见。”随后起身走出门回到自己家里。  
周防尊真是个难以沟通的人，甚至可以说不可理喻，自己明明是好心，况且要求报酬什么的也只是句玩笑话，为什么他对自己敌意总是这么明显？是因为自己和他唯一的女儿亲近让他觉得抵触吗？话说宗像虽然知道周防家的大致情况，却从来没深入去了解过，毕竟这些事与自己无关，宗像本着别人的隐私不可随意探听的原则好好地保持着缄默。  
周防尊并没有明确指明不准宗像踏入他房间一步，但是宗像礼司能感觉到，周防尊不是很想接受外人进入他的世界。床头上摆放的照片应该是他们一家人的照片，宗像自己也是生活在大家庭里自然了解家庭照片意味着什么。  
手机震动了，划开发现是兄长发来的短信，兄嫂家里刚迎接了一个小生命，顺便问宗像什么时候结婚。  
宗像发了祝福过去，只是结婚这件事宗像目前还没考虑过，一者忙于上班抽不出时间，再者也遇不到合适的人。  
手机又响了，这次是安娜。  
划到接听后电话里传来少女略微担忧的声音：“礼司，你不要生气，尊他其实没有恶意。”  
安娜还真是体贴懂事，宗像心里欣慰了一把：“没事的，安娜，我没有生气。”  
“礼司你没生气就好，尊他其实很温柔，只是不知道该怎么去表达。”  
大概他只对你温柔吧小公主。不过宗像也没反驳。  
“我希望礼司和尊能好好相处。”  
“既然小公主都已经这么说了。”宗像轻笑着表示自己会和周防尊和谐相处，只是能不能真的和谐就看周防尊配不配合了。  
安娜结束通话后抱着猫蹭到周防尊怀里，少女纯洁的眼眸眨了眨一直盯着周防看，周防被她盯得有些不自在，移开视线但是却收紧了手臂。  
“尊，你在生气吗？”  
“没有。”  
“尊，”少女把小黑猫举到他面前。“尊，你觉得它像不像礼司？”  
“嗯，是挺像，瞳色。”  
“那尊如果能和它好好相处是不是就可以和礼司好好相处了？”  
周防尊无奈地摸了摸女儿的头：“人和猫可不一样。”  
“我觉得礼司人很好。”  
“那是你被他骗了，安娜，少听他扯些有的没的，会学坏的。”  
“并没有学坏，礼司会教我怎么料理，也能帮我补习功课。”  
“嗯，这一方面是个好人。”周防尊比起最初其实已经接受宗像礼司介入他们家的事实了，只是觉得没必要和他关系变好。  
晚上周防简单做了两人的晚饭，吃过后摸了摸安娜的头：“晚上早点睡觉。”  
“嗯嗯，我知道了。”少女拿出把折叠伞。“尊，刚刚看了天气节目，明天会下雨。”  
“嗯，你也要注意别着凉。”  
“放心吧。”安娜抱着小黑猫举起它的小爪子和周防尊挥手。  
到了Bar Homra酒吧老板草薙出云在吧台里朝他打招呼：“哟，尊，晚上好啊。”  
“嗯……”周防准备去换衣间换上工作服视线扫了一眼看到坐在吧台旁的宗像礼司。“你怎么会在这里？”  
宗像礼司举起面前的盛有琥珀色液体的高脚杯：“喝酒啊，来酒吧当然是喝酒了。”  
“我知道，为什么是Bar Homra ？”  
“我想去哪里消遣似乎和你无关吧，莫非贵店就是这样招待客人的？”  
草薙出云在一旁听了一会儿插了句嘴：“尊，你的朋友？”  
“不是。”  
宗像礼司礼貌地微笑着：“是邻居，稍微有点孽缘。”  
“谁他妈跟你有孽缘……”周防满脸不爽地进了换衣间摔上门。  
酒吧老板草薙苦笑着：“你别在意，尊他一直都这样。”  
“他的性格我倒是领略过的。”宗像正说着瞅见已经换好酒保服的周防尊从里面走了出来，这身工装打扮将他的好身材完美地凸显了出来，宽肩窄腰就不说了，黑色马甲束着饱满的胸让人忍不住想帮它获得自由，腰间系着的黑色长围裙既衬出了体型的修长又显得臀部挺翘。  
“意外地还挺不错的嘛。”宗像礼司推了推鼻梁上的镜片带着丝玩味上下打量对方，明明都已经是人父了还是在源源不断地散发着雄性荷尔蒙呢。  
“尊的身材好到连男人都会心动，只是他自己根本没有自觉。”草薙出云手里擦着透明玻璃酒杯和宗像聊天。  
“哦？”宗像表示自己感兴趣。  
“之前曾经有位客人说要买尊一晚上……”  
“草薙！”周防尊狠狠地瞪了过来，草薙只好闭上嘴巴：“好好好，尊不让我说了。”  
宗像礼司有点难以想象，他当然知道特殊性取向人群，只是周防尊无论如何都是妥妥的直男吧，莫非这些性别男爱好男的特殊性向人群也会对直男心动吗？  
湛紫眼眸随着红色的身影移动着，更多的还是女性顾客朝周防搭讪，看吧，那才是正常的啊。不知不觉宗像只是在看人连一杯Rob Roy都没有喝完，周防自然察觉到了身后的视线，无论自己走到哪都紧紧跟着，他身上有什么好看的？等客人的酒都上齐了，酒吧里充斥着熙熙攘攘的人声，周防尊走到吧台前：“草薙，我来调一杯。”  
“哦……好。”草薙略显惊讶随后看向宗像。“你这次运气真不错，尊可是很少亲自调酒的。”  
宗像礼司眨了眨眼睛好奇地看着周防尊走进吧台里动作不算熟练却也有模有样地将苏格兰威士忌倒入准备好的高脚杯里，骨节分明的手指划着一根火柴伸进酒杯里接触液面，酒液静静地燃烧起来，火苗不大，不过这种火焰与液体交融的画面还真是不多见，宗像不禁看得有些入迷了。  
另一个玻璃杯里周防放入几块冰块倒入蜂蜜、柠檬汁和Drambuie，液面燃烧着赤红火焰的高脚杯被周防拿在手里，从上方把燃烧着的液体倾倒入浸着冰块的酒液中，火与冰华丽地交融在一起像是一副美妙的画卷，宗像看着对方把这杯调好的酒推到自己面前：“Aberdeen Angus 。”  
宗像品了一口，介于冰镇与热饮汁之间这种微妙的感觉还挺不错的，食道和胃不会有灼烧的感觉反倒是温暖。  
“今天见到了有点不一样的周防尊呢，没想到你还会调酒。”  
周防尊摸出支烟点上：“你一直盯着我看，我以为你是想喝我调的酒。”  
“我只是觉得新奇，毕竟阁下这副样子我没见过。”  
“哼。”  
宗像也没停留太久，喝完那杯Aberdeen Angus拿起旁边的外套起身准备离开：“我要回去了。”  
“哦。”周防把酒杯收起来正说要拿去洗干净感受到酒吧厚重的玻璃门推开后吹进来的冷气流。“你等一下。”  
“怎么了？”宗像礼司以为他还有什么事要说结果周防走进换衣间接着拿出条围巾帮他围在颈间，感受到对方无意间的触碰心里一阵温暖，不对，这是刚才那杯酒的效果吧！  
“周防……？”  
“回去的时候冷。”  
“你也会有温柔体贴的时候啊。”  
周防听到这句话手里利落地把围巾系了个结用力扯着收紧。  
“周防，你是想勒死我吗？”  
“没错。”  
“你真不可理喻。”  
周防帮他围好围巾拍了拍他的肩膀：“回去帮我照看照看安娜，最近感冒的人很多。”  
“好，我知道了。”宗像轻笑起来，果然还是那个女儿至上的蠢爸爸呢。  
即使宗像礼司叮嘱过安娜要注意别受凉结果还是生病了，安娜想着淅淅沥沥的小雨应该没问题可就是这样有点轻视然后咳起来了。  
周防尊摸着少女的脸颊和额头都有些发烫，先拿体温计帮安娜量了体温，少女只觉得头昏昏沉沉的，意识不清不楚间变得愈加黏着父亲了，从被子下面伸出来的柔弱白皙的手紧紧地抓着周防的衣角，周防不知道第多少次放缓语调告诉她自己只是出门买药很快就回来，安娜却撒着娇不肯让他离开半步。  
无奈地叹了口气，周防只好给宗像礼司打电话让他帮忙买咳嗽药和退烧药，顺便给草薙出云打电话告诉他自己要休一晚。  
小黑猫跳上床看到小主人生病的样子凑过去蜷在她旁边陪伴着，周防想着总该让安娜喝点水，可是她又不让自己离开正发愁的时候宗像礼司手里提着买的药回来了。  
“你什么时候有我家钥匙的？”  
“为了方便照顾安娜我早就配了一把，我还以为你早就知道呢。”宗像在饮水机处接了杯水拿着药走到床边让安娜吃药。  
安娜张口尝了一下就皱起眉：“尊，好苦……”  
“药都是苦的。”  
“这样好了，我把药掺在蜂蜜里。”宗像刚说去拿蜂蜜就看到少女轻轻摇头：  
“不要……要红色的……”  
“红色的？”宗像看了眼周防，后者像是突然想起来了：“掺在草莓汁或者番茄汁里应该可以。”  
“……”宗像推了推镜片。“好吧，我去买番茄。”  
最后终于让安娜喝下了药，周防在她额头上贴了退烧贴，同时帮她掖好被子守在身侧，宗像起身去厨房里准备晚饭，饭做好进卧室来叫周防先进食结果看到一大一小加上一只猫都在床上睡着了，场面还真是温馨啊，宗像不禁拿出手机将这一幕拍了下来。  
年轻的身体恢复起来还是很快的，安娜睡了一觉后感觉好多了，睁开眼睛看到睡在旁边的周防尊心里洋溢着幸福的滋味，坐起身时宗像听见动静走进来：“安娜，感觉好些了吗？”  
“嗯，稍微有点饿了……”  
“觉得饿了可是个好现象啊，稍微等一下，我去给你做一份。”  
“安娜……”周防突然惊醒急忙先看自己女儿，安娜伸手环住他的脖颈：“尊，我现在感觉好多了。”  
“那就好……”周防这才松了口气，尽管知道流感不会有大问题的可还是忍不住担心。  
此时宗像端着特意为初愈的安娜准备的晚饭进来了：“安娜，肚子饿了就吃点东西。”  
“嗯，谢谢礼司。”少女拿起汤匙舀起碗里的粥放进嘴里。“好喝。”  
“味觉似乎也恢复了的样子，看来是真的没事了。”宗像眼神瞟到周防身上。“周防，你的那份我放在桌上了。”  
“哦……”周防尊看着对方语气突然别扭起来。“那个……辛苦你了……照顾安娜……”  
“你在说什么，真见外啊，我都说了我是自愿照顾安娜的。”宗像礼司看他那副说不擅长的话略微有点窘迫的样子轻笑。“我现在觉得你这个单身父亲照顾安娜也很不容易。”  
为什么总有种被对方安慰了的错觉？周防很意外自己竟然没觉得反感。  
“既然已经没事了那么我就回去了。”宗像把身上穿的围裙脱下来走到门口。  
“我送你。”  
“不用了，我就住隔壁。”宗像转回身告诉他不用特意送出门口。“今晚好好陪陪安娜吧。”  
“不用你说我也会。”  
隔天宗像礼司也感冒了，虽说没到不能上班的程度，但是看到他带着医用口罩安娜还是有一点内疚：“礼司，是我传染给你的吗？”  
宗像摸了摸她的头：“并不是，最近几天流感肆虐，我们公司就有很多人感冒了，我是被他们传染的，况且你爸爸和你待一起那么长时间都没有被传染更不要说传染给我了。”  
“那是因为我体质好。”周防难得摆出一副家主的姿态递给他一杯热茶。  
宗像手里抱着热乎乎的杯子，眼镜都被热气熏得起了雾：“没错，笨蛋是不会感冒的。”  
“宗像，你存心找茬吗？”  
“饶了我吧，我现在可是病人。”宗像摘下口罩小口小口地喝着杯子里的热茶。  
周防尊转去厨房准备三人份的早饭，早起本身就已经让宗像很意外了，想想也是，昨晚周防没去Bar Homra工作所以才起得来吧。宗像礼司重新戴好口罩走进厨房：“周防，围上围裙。”  
“没差别吧。”  
“真是一点都不认真。”宗像硬是给他围上，双手环过纤细的腰将围裙带系好不经意间抚摸到腰侧，周防下意识推开他的手：“别乱摸啊……”  
“我没有。”宗像有点委屈，他又不是故意的。  
对方手指碰到敏感的腰腹让周防尊心跳漏了半拍，推开后快速平复好心情继续在炉灶上煎荷包蛋。而宗像看他手法不够娴熟一时看不下去从身后抱住他手把手指示他该怎么做：“火候要掌握好，安娜不喜欢吃太焦的。”  
对方的声音就在耳畔回响周防实在没办法忽视：“宗像，你离得太近了。”  
“是吗？我倒觉得刚好。”  
安娜抱着猫进厨房里来看到这一幕：“礼司和尊现在就像夫妇一样。”  
“夫妇？！”两个人顿时分开，视线游移看起来有些尴尬。  
宗像摆手否定：“不会的，安娜，我们绝对不可能像夫妇。”  
“可是尊之前经常从背后抱住正在做饭的妈妈。”安娜回想着。  
“咳……”周防尊极其不自然地干咳一声。  
“啊……”安娜似乎想到了什么。“成为夫妇的话，礼司是不是就会住进来了？礼司和尊的关系也会变好吧？”  
少女天真烂漫的话杀伤力实在太大了，宗像礼司万般无奈地哄着小公主去客厅玩不要纠结这些问题了，带着安娜走出厨房时不经意间瞥到周防尊红透的耳尖，那一瞬间心里像是有什么开关被打开了一样，只是宗像并没有深究。  
吃过早饭安娜去上学了，宗像也要准备上班，周防尊看他咳嗽并没有好转不免有点担心：“你没事吧？”  
“哦呀，你在担心我吗？”宗像调笑着。“听说只要把感冒传染给别人自己的感冒就会好转了。”  
“啊……好像是有这样的说法……”  
“传染的方法很简单，只要……”宗像礼司拉下口罩凑了上来，周防没有意识到对方要做什么等察觉时对方灼热的呼吸与自己的纠缠在一起，紫罗兰色的眼眸半阖，长长的眼睫在白皙的脸上投下小小一片阴影，微启的薄唇散发着一股诱人的魅力。  
这节奏莫非是要……周防尊身体略微僵硬不知该作出何种反应，只是感觉到脸颊的温度逐渐升高。  
“开玩笑的。”宗像退开安全距离。“我已经感冒了，若是再传染给你谁照顾安娜啊。”说完看到对方的表情自己顿时也变得尴尬了起来，周防直接上手揪着他的领子吻了上去，唇瓣只是轻轻触碰很快分开。  
“哼，我是不会被传染的。”  
重点是这个吗！  
宗像礼司无奈地挥了挥手带着脸上灼热的温度去上班了。反应过来后的周防尊脸都红透了，下意识抹了抹唇——感觉唇上似乎还残留着对方的触感与温度——烦躁地扯掉围裙走进卧室里，看到床头摆放的照片陷入了苦恼中。  
他好像有点心动，这样真的可以吗？  
此时的宗像礼司心里有些乱，本来只是开玩笑一样调戏一下对方，谁想到周防尊竟然真的亲了过来，不过他的嘴唇还真软啊，那双薄唇恐怕只有他的妻子曾经吻过吧，这么说来自己会不会是除他的家人以外第一个和他接吻的人？  
不过也只是碰了一下而已，严格来说不能算吧……  
“……长……室长？”副手的声音像是从天边传来把宗像跑远的意识唤了回来。  
“淡岛君？”  
能干的女下属脸上挂着担忧的神色：“室长，您没事吧，需要休息吗？”  
“咳，没事。”竟然让下属担心了，宗像礼司收回心思将视线落在文件上。  
下班回家时已经习惯性地把钥匙插入周防家的锁里转动打开，拉开门听到少女欢快的脚步声脸上绽放着灿烂的笑容出来迎接：“欢迎回来，礼司。”  
这样不就更像自己已经算这个家的一份子了么。宗像摸了摸少女的头：“我回来了。”  
刚巧周防已经套上他那件卡其色风衣走到门口：“哦，你回来了啊，感冒好点了吗？”  
“有些好转。”  
“哦？传染给我所以有效果了？”周防轻笑起来，这句话让宗像又想起了上班前那个轻吻，脸颊再次灼烧起来。  
“你不是没有感冒么，所以我根本没有传染给你。”  
“我说过了我不会被传染的。”周防像是发现了什么凑近了些许。“你的皮肤比较白，脸红的话会很明显啊。”  
宗像礼司掩饰般地把口罩往上拉了拉别开眼神：“我这是天生的……”  
“我去Bar Homra了，安娜拜托你了。”周防俯下身在安娜脸颊上落下轻吻，转身带着些挑逗意味看着宗像礼司。“喂，你要不要再传染给我一次啊？”  
“……无理取闹……”宗像扶眼镜的手在微颤。周防看他没作出什么回应动作想着莫非对方生气了？可是自己没说什么吧？想了想没想明白也就放弃了，周防绕过站在玄关位置的宗像刚走出门口就听到门关上的声音，而宗像礼司拉着他的胳膊将他用力摁在墙上。  
后背狠狠地撞到墙壁稍微还是有些吃痛的，周防有些不解：“怎么了？”  
“传染给你。”  
“啊？唔——”宗像扯下口罩吻了过来，双唇碰到的瞬间就探出舌头灵巧地撬开周防的齿关伸进去肆虐，周防尊毫无防备被他咬着软舌吮吸，刚说要回应时对方却从他的唇上移开。宗像礼司满意地看着对方的嘴唇被自己的唾液沾湿，鎏金色眼眸里还有些未回过神的诧异。  
“感冒的病菌，传染给你了”宗像礼司笑得有些暧昧，纤长的手指轻点着周防的唇瓣。  
太犯规了吧……周防尊心脏跳动地就像是敲起了密集的鼓点，这种心情简直和他初恋时一模一样。  
宗像复又打开门看到安娜抱着小黑猫站在门口：“安娜……你一直在这里吗？”  
“嗯。”少女点了点头。“礼司看起来很开心的样子。”  
不好，情绪都写在脸上了，宗像礼司戴好口罩眯起眼睛微笑：“安娜，晚上想吃什么？”  
“想吃红色的拉面。”  
“好，我来做。”  
周防尊现在有点抑郁，也不能说是抑郁，准确来说像是陷入了恋爱这种甜蜜的烦恼中，草薙出云看他一副心不在焉的样子还以为他是不是又没睡够，不过这眉头紧锁的样子看起来完全不是这么回事。自诩情场老手的前辈草薙觉得自己有必要给后辈一点帮助。  
给周防调了一杯Turkey后开门见山地问他：“尊，怎么了？”  
“没什么。”  
“你可是骗不过我的，这副表情明明就是在说自己很困扰。”  
果然瞒不过草薙，周防也就坐下来往胃里灌了杯Turkey随后开始摸索自己无名指上戴的婚戒：“草薙，结婚之后又喜欢上别人这样正常吗？”  
还以为他要说什么，看他这副认真求教的表情，说真的，草薙也就在他请教如何向妻子求婚时见到过，不过这个毫无情趣的直男就算教了也没学会就是了。  
“一般来说是不正常的，不过这也很常见，再恩爱的夫妻也会有互相厌烦的一天。”草薙想着周防尊该不会是又喜欢上别的哪个妹子了吧，最好先安抚他别让他有心理负担。“而且她也已经走了五年了吧，这个时候会喜欢上别人是人之常情啦，不算移情别恋。”  
“这样么……”周防似乎是明白了。  
草薙开玩笑说：“不过到底是哪家大小姐被我们尊看上了啊？能让我看看相片吗？”  
“你见过。”  
“我见过？尊，你该不会跟酒吧里的哪个女客人在一起了吧？”草薙出云这句话音量略微有些大，纵使酒吧里吵吵嚷嚷的还是被不少人听到了，女客人们惊讶于是谁和周防尊正在秘密交往都屏息仔细听着。  
“你在说什么啊，就是宗像啊，来这里喝过酒的那个。”  
“是你给他调了杯Aberdeen Angus的那个？”  
周防尊点了点头。  
草薙出云一时有些头晕，凭借他丰富的阅人经验宗像礼司这种人作为朋友似乎不错，但若说超越朋友那层关系恐怕就……那家伙绝对是个狠角色啊……草薙不免担心起他们的将来。  
“你确定吗？那位，我觉得似乎不是简单的角色啊……”  
“嗯……”周防尊的神情就像怀春的少女一般。“大概吧。”  
“大概？”  
周防用手指摸了摸嘴唇：“来酒吧之前和他亲过……总之有点心动……”  
竟然都亲过了……草薙出云手里的玻璃杯差点滑落摔成碎片。  
“不过，草薙，男人之间要怎么做那种事啊？”  
“唉？你在说什么啊？尊，这杯酒的味道有点淡哦。”也许是信息量太大草薙出云的脑子已经过负载了，一味地拿着手里的空玻璃杯往嘴里灌空气酒。  
尊可是他看着长大的啊！话这样说其实也就只是从高中时代一直到现在而已，二十年啊！草薙出云跟周防尊可是二十年的亲友啊，草薙亲眼见证周防的初恋、婚礼以及女儿的出生和长大，现在连周防的第二次恋爱都要见证了吗！还是和男人？  
倒不是说不可以和男人恋爱，草薙想着也许是自己一时有点难以接受吧，其实周防结婚那天草薙就有点落寞只是没有让任何人知道而已，尊对他来说既是后辈也是亲友，更像是他的亲弟弟，草薙当然是比任何人都希望周防尊能幸福的，自己情场一直不顺利，交往过的女友很多都主动跟他提出分手，幸好周防不像他，那份笨拙的真挚情感可是很宝贵的。  
“草薙，那只杯子是空的。”  
“啊……是空的呢……”即使在室内也戴着太阳镜的酒吧老板苦笑两声准备接受现实。“安娜呢？她怎么想？”  
“安娜倒是比我更早就接受他了，应该没问题吧。”  
“这样啊，那就好说了。不过男人和男人之间我也不太清楚……”草薙出云和女人上床的经验丰富，和男人的经验为零。  
“你们在讨论什么？男人和男人之间的什么？”突然周防旁边坐了一个人，对方语气轻佻且身上喷的香水味很浓，耳朵上戴了不知道多少个耳环说话的时候叮叮响。  
“……和你无关……”周防尊觉得有些不愉快，这个男人是酒吧里的常客曾经数次言语上调戏过他，周防并没有理也不想理。  
“别这么冷淡啊，尊。”对方自来熟地搭了条胳膊过来。“老板，来杯Martini 。”  
草薙出云的语气瞬间变冷连眼神都变得咄咄逼人：“先生，请不要调戏我家的酒保，我们这里不是那种店。”  
“我没有调戏他啊。”男人扬起唇角又凑近了些。“你说是吧，周防尊？”  
周防没回答只是起身准备去自己工作岗位上，然而这个男人拽着他的手腕将他拉进自己怀里，手指不安分地隔着裤子摸到周防的屁股：“我可以教你哦，和男人该怎么做。”  
这一刻草薙出云都想直接上手了，但是在他有所动作之前周防尊只是以要把对方骨头捏断的力道把对方的手从自己身上拿开顺便再冷笑了声：“哼。”  
男人很是诧异，他不能理解为何周防尊会露出那种轻蔑的眼神，仿佛他属于完全不同的另一个世界，这样显得倒像是自己自取其辱。  
“嘁……”对方转身灰溜溜地走出酒吧。  
周防甩了甩手仿佛刚才碰到了什么脏东西，草薙出云松了口气：“我还以为你又要揍人了。”  
“我不会揍的，揍他反而会让他得逞。”  
工作结束回家后洗掉身上的酒气走进卧室看到眼前的景象一时怔在原地，宗像礼司和安娜还有小黑猫竟然一起睡在床上，深呼吸了几次周防尊拽着宗像的领子把他拽下床：“喂，你怎么睡在这？”  
“嗯？”宗像揉了揉惺忪的睡眼拿起桌上放着的眼镜戴上看清对方后才反应过来。“啊，安娜说今晚有些寂寞，所以我就陪她一起睡了。”  
“感冒传给安娜怎么办？”  
“放心，其实我的感冒好差不多了，吃完晚饭后那副药就恢复健康了。”  
“哼，莫不是传染给我有效果了？”周防拿毛巾擦发丝上滴下来的水。“刚巧你在这里，我饿了。”  
“我可不是你的保姆。”宗像礼司这样说着还是叹了口气下床去厨房给他准备宵夜，周防则是看着他的背影情不自禁地抱了上去。  
“周防？”  
“没事，让我抱一会儿。”周防嗅着对方发丝间自己家洗发香波的味道。  
“你这样我没法做宵夜了。”宗像小声抱怨着然而对方还是没动，视线瞟到厨房门口看到正困顿着摸索到这里的安娜：“礼司你怎么在这里？”  
周防尊下意识松了手过去抱起小公主：“安娜，我们去睡觉吧。”  
“尊？你回来了啊，欢迎回来。”少女靠在周防胸口安心地阖上眼眸继续睡觉。  
宵夜做好了，宗像仍旧很困：“晚安，我先去睡了。”而周防拉住他：“别急啊，我珍藏着瓶好酒，陪我喝一杯吧。”  
“周防，我现在很困，早上还要早起，还要给你们准备早饭，之后还要上班。”  
红发男人硬拉着他坐下来凑过去舔吻对方的唇角，紫罗兰色的眼眸缓缓睁大：“你……怎么突然？”  
周防尊舔了舔唇，鎏金色的眼眸里写满了勾引：“回敬你的。”  
“这倒是让我有了兴致。”宗像复又与他接吻，彼此唇舌勾缠在一起，只是他确实精力不足，很快就从周防口中退出来：“不行，我好困……改天吧。”  
“啧。”对方兴致不高连带周防也没了兴致，只好吃宗像做的宵夜。  
宗像回房睡觉前又叮嘱了一句：“记得刷餐具。”  
“知道了，你还真啰嗦啊。”  
第二天一早宗像礼司脑子里想着自己有一天会死的话绝对是窒息而死，眼下周防尊紧紧地抱着他，安娜还蜷在他们两个人之间的缝隙里，再加上只猫，当然，小黑猫更喜欢周防尊所以这只可以忽略不计。还不如让他直接睡死过去算了。  
“周防，松手。”宗像推了推他没推动，这个男人好重啊。“醒醒，不然我就把安娜抱到我家去了。”  
“……你敢……”周防尊迷蒙中听见这句挣扎着醒来了，睁开眼看到对方得逞的笑容：  
“早上好啊，这个办法还真是屡试不爽。”  
不悦，非常不悦，周防直接压上去咬他那张正微笑的嘴，宗像倒是很自然地搂住他的腰：“大清早就发情了吗？都已经三十多岁了还像青春期的小鬼一样。”  
“我乐意。”  
“呵……”宗像趁他舔吻自己脸颊的时候凑到他耳畔压低声音撩拨他。“那么不如像个真正的妻子一样光裸着身子穿上围裙对我说‘请享用我’吧。”  
“谁会说啊。”  
宗像双手正在周防腰背上游移猛然看到安娜跪坐在一旁正茫然地看着他们吓了一跳：“安娜？”  
同样被吓到的还有周防尊，周防顿时起身离开对方。  
少女歪了歪头：“礼司，尊，”两个人听到她叫自己都同时心里一颤。“你们关系变好了吗！”  
“呃……”两个人对视一眼。“嗯……”  
“太好了！”少女露出开心的笑脸。“那我们现在就像一家人一样了呢。”  
“嗯……”  
毕竟小公主都这么说了，两个人仅仅只是眼神交流了一会儿遂在安娜的帮助下牵手和解了。  
也不是故意发展成这样的，宗像一边煮粥一边查看家里人发来的问候短信，工作时间忙有时根本顾不及家里打来的电话，于是信息交流居多。  
他并不喜欢周防尊的性格，只是偶然觉得他还挺有趣，况且到底是怎么就亲在一起了他也有点想不明白，只是自己还挺乐在其中的，估计周防也是。也没什么不好，这样也省得他去考虑相亲的问题，只是……宗像礼司认真思考着，自己莫非是同性恋吗？所以才对于结婚一事丝毫不在意？  
这个结论让宗像有点苦恼，刚巧抬头看到自己的得力副手站在面前汇报工作进度招了招手让她走近点。  
“淡岛君，你站那么远我都看不清楚你的表情了。”  
“室长，”副手严肃且恭敬地回答他。“您这样算办公室性骚扰。”  
“啊，是吗？”  
他对自己下属肯定是不会有工作之外的想法的，不如去Bar Homra看看好了。  
周防尊再次在吧台看到宗像礼司只是问了他一句：“你在这安娜怎么办？”  
“我已经给安娜准备好晚饭了，况且我不会回去很晚的，放心好了。”  
“随便你。”  
草薙出云给宗像调了杯Rob Roy：“尊承蒙你照顾了。”  
“哪里哪里。”宗像边品着酒液边上下打量酒吧老板，柔顺的金发以及好听的嗓音，还有高挑纤瘦的身材，举止言谈礼貌又得体，是个很有魅力的男人，只是宗像礼司对他一点也不心动。  
大概是不喜欢这种类型吗？宗像环顾酒吧四周瞥到有女客人抱怨周防怎么有了女友，周防懒得解释也就随口应付过去了。  
哦？竟然有女友了都不说告诉他的吗？宗像等他转到吧台这边的时候开口：“周防先生那位女友是谁啊？”  
周防微怔，怎么空气中弥漫着一股醋味？  
“啊？”  
“别装傻，刚才有客人说了吧，你的女朋友。”  
“我哪有女朋友啊，我只有老婆。”周防尊反应了一会儿才明白到底怎么回事。“啊……你说那个，那是你。”  
“嗯？”  
“嗯。”  
宗像礼司看着对方认真的神色不像在说谎：“开玩笑吧，我可不是你的女友。”  
“我也没说是啊。”  
真是败给他了，宗像礼司无奈地喝掉杯子里的酒液。这时草薙出云让周防去后面的储藏室拿几瓶lagavulin，周防进到储藏室里隐隐听到有什么动静警惕起来，是老鼠吗？  
不过草薙经常打扫几率应该不大。正这么想着对方自己走了出来：“别紧张，是我。”  
是耳朵上戴了一堆耳环的男人，周防听到的应该就是耳环碰撞发出的细小声音：“你在这里做什么？这可不是客人应该进来的地方。”  
“我知道，只是有点事要和你说。”对方走过来，周防则是和他保持距离：“我跟你没有事可说。”  
男人露出一副真诚的表情：“是我不好，我不该乱开玩笑。”  
“我没在意。”周防声音有些冷淡，他根本不想和对方有所牵扯，绕过对方直接去里面看到底有没有自己要找的lagavulin时听到对方叹了口气，察觉到有些不对时已经被对方锁住肩颈用毛巾捂住口鼻，刺激性的气味让他皱了皱眉，仅仅只是几秒钟意识就出现了模糊。  
周防尊无力地倒在地上，男人心有余悸地蹲下来确认他是不是已经昏迷，乙醚的效果还蛮不错的，他直接上手把周防身上这件酒保服撕扯开，手掌抚摸着对方的身体。  
“这身体还真是色情。”  
草薙有点奇怪周防怎么还没出来，储藏室占地面积也不大，就算找不到也会和他说一声啊：“尊怎么还没有从储藏室出来啊？”  
宗像礼司听了起身：“草薙先生，我去看看好了。”  
“哦，拜托你了。”  
推开门有些疑惑怎么没有开灯，难道周防尊夜视力很好吗？摸到墙壁上的电灯开关打开后被眼前的景象吓了一跳，一个不认识的男人拉下裤子拉链掰开周防的腿，周防衣不蔽体，双手被撕扯烂的衣料绑住，嘴巴也被布条封住，这怎么看都是强奸，宗像下意识拿出手机拍下了照片。  
男人没想到这么快就有人进来，早知道他就锁门了，慌乱间拉上拉链准备逃掉，况且门口站着的戴眼镜男人身材纤瘦撞开他应该没问题的。然而宗像礼司一瞬间有些愤怒，抓住对方的手腕借力将男人摔在地上制住对方：“做了这种事还想全身而退吗？在法务局人员的面前还真是好胆量啊，你用了什么迷药，老实说出来。”  
宗像的眼神有些可怕，男人一时有些慌也就说了：“乙、乙醚……唔啊——”刚说出来就感受到肩骨硬生生被弄脱臼的痛苦。  
有些不放心的草薙出云进来看了一眼：“唉？怎么回事？尊没事吧？”看到昏迷在地上人事不知的周防尝试想把他叫醒，宗像则是要他先把周防带去通风状态良好的地方然后叫救护车。  
“乙醚的用量稍有不慎可是会出人命的，莫非背负人命也无所谓吗？你这败类！”宗像一想到这个就加重了手里的力道，男人听着对方冰冷的语气心里不免腾起一丝惧意。  
将男人暂时收监后宗像就赶去了医院，刚到急诊室门口就听到医生说：“好在吸入量不多没有生命危险，现在他已经醒过来了。”  
稍微松了口气，周防刚醒来意识还有些不清晰，力气还没有完全恢复，草薙坐在床边拍了拍他的肩膀：“尊，你没事就好，我现在还觉得有些心惊。”  
周防略有些茫然，努力回想了一下晕过去之前发生的事抬手碰了碰草薙：“……让你担心了……”  
宗像礼司找医生要了医用酒精和棉过来：“周防，我要给你消毒。”  
“消毒？”草薙也有点莫名其妙，难道还有消毒这个步骤吗？  
也不管他是不是同意，宗像撩开用来遮蔽身体的外套用棉花沾了酒精仔细地擦拭着周防尊的身体：“那个男人刚才摸过你了，我要消毒。”  
“唉？我以为……”草薙很意外。“我以为会是那种亲亲抱抱之类的方式……”  
“草薙先生，那种方式只是在自欺欺人而已，最有效能去除掉有害细菌的方式当然是用酒精。”  
真的是个不得了的角色呢……  
今晚发生了这种事草薙让周防先回去好好休息，宗像叫了辆计程车扶着周防回到了住处，刚说打开门时周防阻拦住：“别让安娜担心……”  
冷静地注视了他一会儿选择了妥协：“好吧，去我家。”  
这是周防尊第一次到宗像礼司家里来，虽说这整栋楼内部结构都差不多，只是宗像家一看就是标准的无聊上班族，没有丝毫的趣味可言。宗像把周防安置在床上起身去接了杯水给他喝，周防则是推开杯子：“你喂我……”  
“别撒娇。”  
周防撇了撇嘴一副委屈的样子，宗像叹息一声将水含在嘴里吻上他的唇。  
舌尖把水推了过来，周防吮咬着对方的舌尖完全不知餍足，宗像只是维持着这个姿势看着对方情动地主动与自己的唇舌勾缠。  
“怎么发情了？”纤长的手指从衣服下摆滑进去揉捏着饱满的胸部。“莫非不止是迷药，还有媚药的成分吗？”  
“没有……只是想到这是你的床就有点兴奋了。”鎏金色的眼眸里浸润着情欲，嫣红的舌尖舔过嘴唇极尽勾引之势。  
“哦呀，说出这么可爱的话，那我可就不会放过你了。”宗像摘掉眼镜复又吻上他的嘴唇，双手在他身上游移着脱下衣服，周防在空隙间勾起唇角：  
“好啊，我也等不及了。”  
单人床上两具成年男子的裸体交叠在一起，空气中充斥着淫靡的气息，周防尊炽热的喘息伴随着对方尺寸卓绝的硬物进入悉数被深情的吻化解成甜腻的鼻音，红色的发丝散乱地铺在凌乱的床单上像是盛开的蔷薇，宗像礼司一手把鬓发别在耳后在对方漂亮的脊背上留下齿痕，原始的交媾姿势将他们的欲望毫无掩饰地喷涌而出。  
两人换了正常体位继续颠鸾倒凤之事，房间内没有开灯，窗帘没有拉上，皎洁的月光透过窗玻璃照了进来，周防睁开氤氲着水汽的眼睛看着在自己身体里肆虐进出的宗像礼司，往日湛紫色的眼眸深邃如静谧的潭水，今夜却像是暴风雨下掀起阵阵巨浪的大海。  
他这副样子只有自己见到过，认知到这一点周防尊愉快地笑了笑，伸手揽抱住对方。  
情事结束后宗像从浴室出来看到他手指上的婚戒半开玩笑地问了句：“要不要我也送你一枚钻戒向你求婚啊？”  
“好啊。”  
“唉？你认真的吗？”宗像还以为他不会那么容易就接受婚约这种事，毕竟曾经结过一次婚。  
“嗯，我认真的。”周防尊郑重地把婚戒取下来收好。“是你的话安娜也会开心吧，她也不会说什么的。”  
“很意外，没想到你很开放嘛。”  
“哼，你第一次认识我吗。”  
宗像礼司浅笑起来，要抽时间买钻戒了，还要让周防见见自己的父母呢。  
之后几天宗像用了一些小手段将企图强奸周防的男人判为故意杀人未遂，有期徒刑三年。  
某天早上周防尊再一次被猫长有细小倒刺的舌头舔醒，睁开眼看到宗像礼司正和手里提着的小黑猫对峙。打了个呵欠直接起身搂住宗像的脖颈索吻。  
绵长的深吻结束后宗像咬了咬对方被自己舔得泛着水光的下唇：“早上好。”  
“嗯，早上好……”  
安娜站在门口悄声说了一句：“礼司，尊，你们这样好像新婚夫妇。”  
“咳……”两个人吓得立刻分开，而少女一脸茫然不知道发生了什么，宗像无奈地摸了摸她的头：“安娜，以后请不要再吓我们了。”  
“我没有吓你们啊？”少女有些不解，不过还是蹦跳着走到床边拿起照片。“不过我还是要告诉妈妈，我现在和尊每天都过得很好。”  
两个人交换了个眼神，周防尊轻笑着将女儿揽在怀里，宗像礼司和周防尊无名指上戴的情侣指环在晨曦下发出了亮眼的光。

fin.


End file.
